What They Wanted
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Ino, Tenten and Hinata get bullied at school and they think its time it show them who they really are. Song fic One-shot


Heres a random song one-shots.

Warning there will be singing and weirdness.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked the deseret halls of their school. They've finally finished this hell hole. No more bullies, no more annoying jerks, and best of all no more Sakura.<p>

They were the lowest of the low in that school, not because their not pretty, nut because Sakura rules the school.

Ino used to be her best friend, she even helped Sakura come out of her shell and be more confident. But the little bitch through it back in her face. As soon as Sakura was popular with the boys, she spread rumours and lies about Ino. Of course the people believed her over Ino's innocence. Even though Ino's still ranked higher in beauty then Sakura, she chose friends that actually care about her.

Tenten on the other hand is plain, her hair in her usual buns makes her the object of everyones cruel jokes. She likes weapons, and is stronger then neji or Sasuke, so everybody calls her man-beast. She doesn't care about popularity, but it still hurts. Shes an ophan and has only Ino and Hinata that care about her.

Hinata is the pushover everyone takes avantage of, making her clean up their mess, telling her to do their homework. She gets bullied everyday, but never sticks up for herself. Even though Neji is her cousin he is one of the main people thats beats her up. Her stuttering and shy self doesn't help, its makes everyone thinks shes weak, so they pick on her the most.

They walked in to a karoke bar where nearly everybody goes to after school, everybody glares at them when they come in.

They silently make their way to the back of the stage, when they disapeared everyone started talking again.

Moments later the stage was being set up by the three girls behind the curtains. The all got changed into different clothes.

Tenten got on the drums. She was wearing a Tripp red and Black plaid corset top, red plaid 3/4 pants with suspenders left at the sides. And to tops it offf some military lace-up boots. Her hair was down with green highlights.

Ino grabbed the bass guitar and stood behind a microphone. She was wearing a Tripp green plaid ruffle strap corset top. A pair of split leg jeans; one black the other purple lepard print. 4 inch midcalf lace-up black boots, with a purple and grean bow clip clipping some of her fringe to the side.

Hinata grabbed the lead guitar and stood behind a microphone. Her hair down with blue highlights in it. Wearing a Tripp blue plaid corset top, 12cm gray ankle lace-up boots, and plain black skinny jeans with a studded belt. She had different coloured gummy bands covering both arms.

The crowds of people in the karoke bar had came to see the famous band 'Sabotaged Lullabies'

The music started and the curtains started to pull apart, revealing the girls.

You're not running just enough of a wreck  
>To hold the hurt heart everybody expects<br>And I know you wrote a history of making a mess  
>Misunderstood's an understatement at best<br>How long, how long will you demand my sympathy  
>We all know hurt so why do you feel the need to<br>Put on a pretty face, give them a pretty taste  
>No one's buying it anyway<p>

CHORUS:

You're so tired trying to rewind the mess you've made of your own mind  
>But the pieces won't pick up themselves you know<br>You can fight just like you've been taught, it won't undo the life you've got  
>'Cause the pieces won't pick up themselves you know<p>

You're not running just enough of a wreck  
>To hold the hurt heart everybody expects<br>And I know you wrote a history of making a mess  
>Misunderstood's an understatement at best<br>You say you try, you're after something better  
>It doesn't show, you're still not put together<p>

CHORUS

Everybody knows liars never make it for long  
>I am getting close, I can see just what's going on<br>Everybody knows, everybody knows (Whoah-oh, woah-oh)  
>I remember what you were before you gave it away<br>You've never been the type to watch the pieces fall where they may  
>And now you've let it go<br>But I know you know (Woah-oh, woah-oh)

When the music stopped the crowd applauded and cheered, not knowing the bands real identies, how dumb and fickle are they.

"Thank you," Hinata spoke into the microphone. "Was we any good," the crowd applauded louder and started whistling, cheering and yelling things like 'Marry me' or 'You rock'.

"I Just wanted to tell you guys since it's the end of our last school year that those students from Konoha High School thanks for making our lives miserable." Tenten said cheerfully which the audience started to recognize them.

"Is that, no it can't be"

"Their hot"

"Hey were us so if you hated us then, we hate you," Ino spoke harshly which shut up their talking.

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Kin, Tayuya and a bunch of others came to them after the show.

"You were amazing, want to hang out at mine," Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.

Hinata stepped near her." Hey listen bitch we hate you, you hate us, but lets get one thing straight never talk to us like your our friend" Hinata yelled in her face which cause Tenten and Ino to burst into laughter. Then Hinata looked at the group behind Sakura. "Same to you guys, non of you are allowed to our concerts or allowed within 100 feet of each of us." Her voice turned in to an angry one,"get me, FUCK OFF."

They were shocked the little push over had such a angry tone, but they idn't move, so security came and throw all of them out. The three girls laughed.

Their finally free, now they make the rules.

The people that picked on them family or not weren't allowed to go to concerts, get shares of their money or even get autographs. They were banned from each show and weren't allowed to speech to the papers about them.

The girls were very successful, and had finally met the guys for them. This time the guys loved them for them and not for being famous. Just like they wanted.


End file.
